The Wish
by Sweet Sakura
Summary: Syaoran is Clow Master,Sakura has a wish...Why is Syaoran a jerk? 4th chapter for S+S fans
1. The Wish

The Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own CcS all right?!?!?! Okie then stop asking.**

** **

** **

**The young girl bowed before the young man that sat on the throne. Syaoran Li, Master of the clow cards and Master of the Li Clan.**

**"Master Li, Kinomoto Sakura is here to see you." said a man.**

**Syaoran looked at the auburn haired girl.**

**"What is it you want Kinomoto?"**

**"I…I...I wish…"**

**"Spit it out or I'll have the guardian beast escort you out!"**

**"Iwishforlovewithyouforever!" She said quickly bowing back down and closing her eyes in fear.**

**Syaoran glanced at Sakura and turned away.**

**"Kerberous escort Miss Kinomoto back to her quarters"**

**The giant beast bowed before his master and escorted Sakura out of the room back to hers.**

**"Kerberous? Is that what he calls you now?"**

**"Hai…and I will follow my masters orders." **

**Sakura sighed and walked into her room where a dark haired girl was waiting.**

**"What did he say Sakura-chan?"**

**"He just sent me back her." Sakura sighed and heard the door close. Kerberous had left.**

** **

**~In Syaoran's study~**

**The door opened and Kerberous walked inside and bowed to Syaoran.**

**"Humph…Love…Ha!"**

**Kerberous lied down on the carpet and just listened to him.**

**"Kinomoto may have been my partner in card capturing, but now she wants love from me?"**

**"She loves you very much master."**

**"She is just trying to get me to give her back the clow cards."**

**"Are you sure? I still think she loves you"**

**"Are you questioning me?"**

**"No Master" Kero bowed in apology for questioning his master.**

**"Get out now Kerberous. I have something to do."**

**"Hai Master" Kerberous walked outside.**

** **

**~Eriol's Study~**

**There was a knock at the door and Spinel Sun answered the door.**

**"Good afternoon Kerberous" Spinel Sun said as he allowed Kerberous into the room.**

**"Good afternoon Spinel Sun, Eriol" Kerberous bowed to Eriol and looked to see what he was looking at.**

**"Tsk…tsk…tsk…that crazy descendent of mine. He can't follow his heart. He only listens to what he is told to do."**

**Kerberous and Spinel looked confused at Eriol and he replied, "If only Sakura-chan could show how much she loves Syaoran without being afraid of his powers."**

**Kerberous and Spinel Sun nodded in agreement.**

**"Master Syaoran can't seem to follow what he wants. He always follows the orders the clan gave him when he was younger.**

**"Hai…Very true Kerberous," Eriol walked over to a desk and pick up some thread "but I think I can get him to change his mind." Eriol smiled his mischievous smile.**

** **

**~In front of Syaoran's study~**

**"What did I let Tomoyo-chan drag me into?" Sakura sighed she was about to turn around and go back to her room when she felt that she could barley move. "Huh? Why can't I move?" Trying as hard as she could she couldn't move. She felt her hand reach for the door of Syaoran's study and open the door. The door swung open and She stepped in.**

**"Huh?" Syaoran turned around to see Sakura standing there. "What do you want Kinomoto?"**

**"I…I…I… I can't move!"**

**"Sure Kinomoto…now get out of my study now!" He turned his back to Sakura and waited.**

**"I can't move…"Sakura whispered to no one. **

**Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura standing there. "What are you still doing in here? I SAID GET OUT!" Syaoran yelled. Yet she still didn't move. "You're testing my patience Kinomoto. GET OUT OR I'LL FORCE YOU OUT!" He yelled again and still she didn't move.**

**"That's it Kinomoto!" Syaoran took out his sword from behind him and looked at Sakura.**

**Sakura closed her eyes in fear. She has never been more afraid in her life. She feared she might die.**

**"Huh?" Kerberous peered into the study and saw Syaoran with the sword in his hand stepping closer to Sakura. "Sakura!" Kerberous jumped in front of Sakura and used his wings to cover her.**

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY KERBEROUS!"**

**"NO SYAORAN! DON'T HURT HER!"**

**Syaoran pushed Kero out of the way and walked closer to Sakura putting the sword her throat.**

**"NO!!!" Kerberous got up and pushed Syaoran out of the way from Sakura before the blade touched Sakura's soft skin. Kerberous could she was scared to death.**

**Syaoran grew mad at Kerberous. "What do you think you are doing Kerberous?!?!"**

**"Protecting Sakura"**

**"Get out of the way. As long as she's staying here she will be following my rules!"**

**Kerberous growled. He knew Eriol's plan would turn out bad. Sakura stood still praying to be safe from harm. Syaoran glared at the beast and stepped closer…**

** **

**To be continued…**


	2. Life or Death?

The Wish2

"SYAORAN, NO!!!!!" someone yelled from behind Kerberous and Sakura.

"Huh?" Syaoran stood up straight and looked to the violet haired girl and the dark haired boy. "What do you want?"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Silence Tomoyo-chan!" Syaoran yelled. He took out the windy card and sent it at Tomoyo and Eriol sending them to another room.

"You don't understand Syaoran! It's not her…" Eriol couldn't finish his sentence.

"Kero-chan…"Kero turned to Sakura, nodded, and moved out of the way. Sakura dropped to her hands and knees before Syaoran. Tears in her eyes and ready to feel her death come and take her soul and life away. 

"Huh?" He looked down at the auburn haired girl.

"Just do it now. Please…if you hate me so much just kill me now…please…"She began to cry and soon a small spot on the floor was wet with tears. Her salted cheeks had delecate moistness that meant she cried. Her tender skin salted to the touch.

"Syaoran!" Eriol ran into the room and stood near Sakura in defense to protect her. "It's not her fault! It's mine!" He shouted. He knelt down and pulled off 10 threads, 5 off each arm.

"Eriol-kun?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…" Eriol whispered to her and then walked out.

Syaoran watched him leave and then looked at Sakura. "STAND UP!"

Sakura stood up, but her head was still lowered down in shame.

He raised his hand and got ready to slap Sakura.

She closed her eyes and was ready to feel the hit. 

"Don't hurt her Master!" Kerberous yelled.

Syaoran growled and used Windy again to send Kerberous outside. The door slammed shut and Syaoran walked back to the window behind his desk.

Sakura looked up towards the window where Syaoran stood. "Li-kun…"She whispered.

"You really thought you could get away with this didn't you Kinomoto?"

"Huh? What do you mean…I haven't done anything."

"Sure you didn't. You told everyone about your so called plan just to get me to give you back the clow book, ne?"

"Iie…I didn't do anything Li-kun!"

"SILENCE!" Syaoran yelled.

She stayed quiet and just listened. So scared if what might happen to her.

"As a partner in cardcaptoring I find you very strong. As a person who is asking for something…I find you weak."

She nodded and kept listening.

"As for your wish…"

She looked straight at him wondering what he had to say. "Syaoran…" She whispered to herself hoping he makes her wish come true.


	3. All the Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own CcS

Disclaimer: I don't own CcS.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered

"Quiet Kinomoto" Syaoran said loud enough that even Kerberous, who is behind the door, heard.

Sakura winced and looked at Syaoran.

"Forget it…Just get out Kinomoto…"

"But…"

"I said out!" He walked over to her and glared.

"But Syaoran…"

**_ _**

**_SLAP!!!!!_**

Syaoran walked back to the window and looked outside. "Get out now Kinomoto"

Sakura ran out of the room and back to her room. She was crying.

~In Sakura's room~

"Sakura-chan?! What's wrong?!" Tomoyo ran over to Sakura and looked at the dark red hand print on her face.

"What happened to you Sakura? Who slapped you?"

Sakura couldn't speak. Her right cheek hurt, her face was streaked with tear, and her right cheek hurt more when someone touched it. Syaoran was strong. She knew that and so did everyone else.

"Oh Sakura…He did this to you didn't he?"

"Yes, Master did that to Sakura" A voice said…it was Kerberous

"But why did he do that to her for?"

"Because he told her to leave, but she continued to talk."

"That's not right! Just because she talked? Look he left a dark mark!"

Kerberous nodded and looked at Sakura. "Sakura everything will be okay. I'm sure that you wouldn't get hurt or anything like that. I promise I will do anything to protect you." Sakura fell to her knees and hugged Kerberous.

"Thank you Kerberous"

Kerberous smiled and sat still.

"Sakura-chan let's get some sleep. It's been a tough day. So let's get some sleep." As Tomoyo was talking Sakura had fallen asleep against Kerberous.

Tomoyo smiled and went to get a pillow and a large blanket for Sakura and Kerberous.

"Poor Sakura…She wants just a simple wish and Master is denying his feelings and hers."

"I know…I know how Sakura-chan is feeling deep down." Tomoyo put the pillow under Sakura's head and against Kerberous side. She placed the blanket around Sakura and put another around Kerberous since Kerberous is very big.

"Good night Tomoyo-chan"

"Good night Kerberous" Tomoyo said

~The Next Day~

Sakura awoke to find she was all alone. She sighed and walks over to her bag. There lay a note that said: 

Dear Sakura-chan,

Kerberous and I went out into the lake for a little walk. We'll be back soon. 

From Tomoyo-chan

Sakura sighed and walked around the room picking up all her stuff that she had brought. She picked up her bag and slowly walked outside after writing a note to Tomoyo. She sighed and when she did she closed her eyes quickly…Maybe sighing wasn't always good when now the pain from the slap is affecting her. She walked out the door, called a taxi and went to the airport. She was smart to get a ticket that let her leave today, when Tomoyo couldn't stop her. She walked to her gate, got checked in and sat down. Her plane would leave in an hour and a half. So she had time to read her favorite book.

~Meanwhile back in Sakura's room~

"Sakura-chan! Kerberous and I are back now!" She opened the door to see everything gone. 

"Look there's a note." Kerberous looked and the note and it read:

Dear Tomoyo-chan and Kerberous,

As you can tell I'm not in the room. So you know I'm leaving to go back home. I hope you have fun with the last few weeks you got left here. I'll call you when I get home.

Always, Sakura

Tomoyo looked sad and walked to Syaoran's study.

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as she opened the door and looked inside.

"Hai Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran asked as he got up from his chair.

"Ummm I'm going to the airport with Kerberous okay?"

"Why do you have to go? You're not leaving for 2 more weeks."

"But Sakura-chan is leaving today"

"Why?"

"I dunno, but I want to say good bye to her before she leaves."

"I'll take you there personally"

"Arigotou Li-kun." Tomoyo said and walked out to get her camera and bag.

~At the airport~

The loud speaker

_Flight 56 will be leaving for Japan in 20 minutes. _

Sakura put her book away and picked up her bag. She was about to give her ticket to the ticket taker when a voice called to her.

"Huh?" She looked and saw Tomoyo running towards her.

"Sakura-chan! You can't leave without saying good bye!" Tomoyo Said as she hugged Sakura. Kerberous was in his hidden form of the stuffed animal.

"SAKURA!" Kero flew from Tomoyo's hat and hugged Sakura.

"Kero-chan?"

"Hai! Ja Ne Sakura! Don't forget to write me."

Sakura smiled and replied, "Hai, I will Kero-chan"

Tomoyo and Kero both let go once they saw Syaoran walking up to Sakura.

"Ja Ne Kinomoto" Syaoran said coldly.

Sakura nodded and started to head onto her plane. After she got on the plane, it took off and she wasn't to be seen again.

They watched Sakura's plane take off and soon they left.

~A few weeks later~

"Hello is Li Syaoran there?" asked Tomoyo over the phone.

"Hai please hold" They said…Music played and soon Syaoran picked up.

"This is Li Syaoran. What is it that you want?"

"Li-kun it's me Tomoyo"

"Yes Tomoyo-chan?"

"I just wanted to call and say hello."

"Well Hello and good-bye." Syaoran sad and hung up the line.

"Geez!" Yelled Tomoyo as she hung up the phone and went back to work on a dress.

~In Syaoran's study~ 

"Master is everything alright?" Kerberous asked.

"Silence Kerberous! I need to think!" Syaoran yelled at his guardian.

"Yes Master"

~Sakura's room in Japan~

"Did you get the wish you wanted Sakura?" Her father asked finally after so long.

"Huh? Oh umm… no not really…" Sakura said looking down to her food.

"What?!?!?! That brat didn't give you your wish?!?!?!" Touya said very angry.

"It's okay Onii-chan." Sakura said. "Please excuse me"

"Go ahead Sakura." Sakura's father said.

Sakura walked to her room and just sat at the window staring out.

Someone whispered in a quiet voice from above.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your wish Sakura…"

~Syaoran's Study~

"Master, Sakura Kinomoto is on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Kerberous said

"Tell her to stop trying to contact me"

"Yes Master"

Forever mad or is it just a little curse? Sakura will never know, but her wish will always be in her heart, her mind, and in her tears when she crys.

_This is probably a good ending…sorda…. IM or e-mail me with comments._

_Sweet Sakura_


	4. Special Ending, S+S:Syaoran

Disclaimer: I don't own CcS

Disclaimer: I don't own CcS.

Author's notes: Okay since so many want another chapter I'll fix this…And for the people who called me mean…I'm not…I got writers block…sorry if it seems like the end…I'm running out of ideas…Also Syaoran and Sakura weren't in a relationship in the beginning and throughout this whole fic. Thanks for the reviews… This chapter will be better…

~Sakura's room~ 

'Well it's been a while since I last spoke to anyone. I know I've worried my friends a lot… I'm just afraid to care for someone or love because I don't want them to be hurt. Maybe when school starts tomorrow I can tell my friends I'm sorry. I think there is a new student in our class… I wonder who they are…Going to bed because Kero is a pest.

Sakura'

Sakura closed her Journal and got into bed. She closed her eyes and once again the dreams came, but this was different. She saw a boy standing on the school; he had something in his hands. It looked like and envelop.

'HEY!' Sakura yelled, but she thought that he couldn't hear. She walked closer to the boy and looked at the envelop in his hands. It was addressed to her.

'Huh? What's going on?' The boy turned and Sakura moved away. She still couldn't see his eyes.

BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahhh! Huh?" Sakura looked at the alarm clock in her hands. It was set 2 hours before school starts. She got up and got dressed. She fixed her hair and picked up her bag. No one was awake yet so she ate a quick breakfast and left a note before heading to school. It was still pretty early. Sakura yawned and when she took a sharp turn she crashed into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Sakura said as she helped the person. 

"It's alright I guess." The person was a boy…His voice was deep. She looked at the boy and she couldn't see his eyes.

"I gotta go to school! I'm sorry! Bye!" Sakura yelled as she skated off to school as quickly as she could. She walked in and put her skates away and changed to her normal shoes.

'Where is everyone?' Sakura walked to the music room to see Tomoyo singing while playing the piano. Tomoyo finished playing and Sakura clapped.

"Hello Sakura-chan. You're here early today."

"Hai, I know, but something told me to come to school as fast as I could. Where is everyone?"

"It's still early Sakura-chan…There's still an hour before school starts."

"I guess I'm used to coming to school late." Sakura said as they both walked to homeroom. Sakura walked to her desk and saw and envelop with her name on it.

"Who's that from Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said out of curiosity.

"I dunno Let's see." Sakura replied as she opened the letter.

_Sakura,_

School roof after school… 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno, but I'm think I should go." Sakura said as she put the envelope away in her bag. Soon enough kids started to come in and soon school started. The day went on as normal. Sakura looked back behind her. She still missed it when Syaoran was sitting behind her. School ended and she headed to the roof of the school alone. Tomoyo had to go home and so she was left alone. She walked up and stood at the fence.

"Hello Sakura"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around and saw a boy dress in the high school uniform.

"Surprised, ne?"

"Hai…"

"You bumped into me this morning." He said

"I told you I'm sorry!" Sakura said.

"Still can't figure out who I am?"

Sakura just shook her head in a no reply.

The boy ran his finger through his hair and then Sakura saw his eyes.

"LI-KUN?!?!?!?!"

"Took you long enough to know it's me." He said, hand at his side and hair back in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were the clan master." Sakura said softly. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

"The elders made me come here to watch you and make sure nothing kills you." Syaoran said calmly.

"Oh, So is this the only reason you're here? I assumed you would stay home."

"You really thought that? You don't want your wish then…Okay then I'll leave." Syaoran said turning around and heading to the stairs?

"You mean…that… You're making my wish come true?"

"What do you think?" Syaoran said as he stopped and turned to Sakura.

"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura said as she ran and hugged Syaoran.

Authors notes: sorry that this is very mush, but I couldn't do anything but mush sorry…


End file.
